Current video monitor technology is moving rapidly to flat screens. LCD and plasma screens are popular flat screen products. These flat screens can be mounted in a traditional manner on a horizontal surface by placement on a stand. It is also now popular to mount flat screens on a wall. Problems with mounting flat screens onto a wall include making sure that the screen is level. Also, a cord or cords that are connected to the back of the flat screen monitor can give a messy appearance. Further, rotating support arms can be “sticky” and prevent easy rotation of the mounted monitor. Finally, the installation process itself can be difficult or frustrating. An installer may never know if the mount is actually, properly placed together. If improperly assembled, then there is a possible situation of an unstable mounting relationship.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wall mount that overcomes these and other disadvantages.